


Stitches

by hamham1o1



Series: Dream SMP oneshots [31]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Blood, Blood and Injury, Clay | Dream Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Crying, Hugs, Hurt Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt/Comfort, I’m tired so sry these tags suck lmao, Protective Sam | Awesamdude, Quackity I’m sry I tend to make u evil a lot don’t i, Quackity ur a fuckin bitch in this sry, Sam is protective bc pog, Stitches, fear of needles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-19 11:16:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29749701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hamham1o1/pseuds/hamham1o1
Summary: Quackity pays Dream a visitDream doesn’t wanna talk and Quackity gets pissed so he makes sure Dream can’t speak anymore :)(TAGS PLS!!!)(Quackity stitches Dream’s mouth shut, pls don’t read if you think it will trigger you since there’s been a few peeps who’ve gotten triggered despite there being tags!!!)
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Sam | Awesamdude, mainly these two - Relationship
Series: Dream SMP oneshots [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2039014
Comments: 28
Kudos: 618





	Stitches

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyyyy  
> It’s like almsot 12 am and I’ve had a busy day lmao 
> 
> So this note is short lmao
> 
> This one is pretty bad like hurting Dream wise lmao
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy this!
> 
> Read the tags pls

Quackity watched Dream sit there quietly. Not moving. He didn’t have his mask so he couldn’t hide behind it but seeing his face just pissed him off even more. He’d been here for about 15 minutes and Dream hadn’t said a word. He just sat in his corner and stared at the water a few feet from him. 

“I fucking exist you know,” spat Quackity. Dream didn’t even look at him. Quackity snarled.

“Dammit Dream! I came here to talk, not just me!” yelled Quackity. This time, Dream glanced over at him, his one green eye sharp and deadly, while the other was milky white as usual. Quackity shivered. Dream himself looked like shit. He was probably weak, and he was skinnier, a plate of uneaten potatoes sat where the food was dispensed. He had purple bags under his eyes. He just looked, well bed. Quackity scoffed.

“Fine, if you don’t want to talk,” started Quackity as he approached Dream who eyed him without care.

“Then I’ll make sure you can’t.” spat Quackity as he grabbed the front of Dream’s shirt and pulled him up, slamming him into the wall. Dream’s head hit the wall with a loud crack, dazing him. Quackity threw him to the ground, and Dream groaned. He was used to rough treatment outside of the prison from things like manhunts so this didn’t really bother him. But when Quakcity straddled him from behind and gripped his hair tightly before slamming his face onto the ground was a different story. Dream glared at him best he could through blurry vision and was about to push himself up until Quackity grabbed one of his wrists and pinned it behind his back. Quackity grabbed his hair and slammed him into the ground again, Dream groaned in response. Quackity grabbed his other wrist and held them together on his back, and he pulled something out of his pocket. Dream felt something dig into his wrist. It felt like… string? 

“Try to get out of that and your wrists will cut like paper.” said Quackity as he continued to write more and more of the black string around his wrist. Dream pulled against the string. 

“Still not talking huh?” spat Quackity. Dream snarled and Quackity pulled his head up, chuckling. 

“A little birdie told me about a fear you have,” started Quackity. Dream’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion. He felt the blood running from his nose, into his mouth, the taste of iron nearly making him gag. Dream watched through blurry vision as he reached into his pocket and pulled out something. Quackity put the small object in front of Dream’s face and the blonde’s eyes widened. It was a needle. Dream  _ hated  _ needles. He squirmed as Quackity brought the needle closer but wasn’t able to get the other male off of him.

“Hehe, scared of a tiny needle Dream? If Sapnap had told me this earlier, think of all the shit we could’ve avoided by just getting a few needles.” Quakcity brought the needle closer, relishing the way Dream whimpered and tried to get out from under him. Quackity moved the needle, putting it back in his pocket. Dream sighed but the relief went away when Qauckity roughly turned him over so he was on back. Quackity used his legs to hold down Dream’s legs. Dream watched him nervously as he giggled. 

“Niki has been teaching me how to stitch Dream,” said Quackity as he pulled the needle back up but he also grabbed the string, and pushed it through the back of the needle. 

“I’d say I’ve gotten pretty good at it.” Quackity brought the needle close to Dream’s face and his eyes widened once it clicked what he was planning to do. 

“Q-Qua-” tried Dream but Quackity used his other hand to slap his hand over Dream’s mouth.

“You had your chance, Dream,” mumbled Quackity as he leaned down a bit to get a better view of Dream’s lips. At the sight of the needle and the very obvious intention that followed it made Dream squirm under him, string cutting into his wrists, blood staining the obsidian floor. Dream writhed but he could get him off. He cursed at himself for not eating more. Quackity moved his hand from Dream’s lips. 

“Talk and I’ll jab it in,” threatened Quackity. Dream whimpered and kept fighting. He could feel the blood from his wrists. Quackity brought the needle closer and Dream felt like he was going to pass out from how panicked his breathing was. Quackity giggled at the sight of Dream, the god, the admin, the untouchable puppet master, writhing under him. He derived such sickening joy from it. Quackity gripped Dream’s hair trying to steady him. Dream was shaking violently under him. He giggled.

“It’ll only hurt a little but Dream,” whispered Quackity. Dream felt tears come to his eyes.

“Just don’t move too much.” And with that Quackity pressed the needle onto the skin and pushed, loving the way a scream ripped itself from Dream’s throat. 

  
  
  


Sam had dropped Quackity off and then needed to go retrieve something from the locker room. It took significantly longer to find than he originally thought so he’d be gone for maybe half an hour. When Sam came back he expected a ping of Quackity wanting to leave or nothing at all. He didn’t plan to come back to what sounded like screaming. Sam dropped what he was holding and ran to the levers. He knew whatever was happening was important so he decided he wasn’t going to wait for the lava. The thing that scared him more was that the person screaming wasn’t Quackity, it was Dream. Sam pulled out a fire res and chugged it before diving into the lava. Sam forced his way through the thick substance. He came out on the other side and his eyes widened in horror when he saw Quackity on top of Dream laughing while the blonde thrashed under him unable to move. Sam watched as blood dripped from the side of Dream’s face. Dream let out another muffled scream and attempted to move his legs but it didn’t work. The hybrid saw that Quackity had a needle in his hand and then it all clicked and he was beyond pissed. Sam rushed over, grabbed the back of Quackity’s shirt surprising the other and tore him off of Dream. Quackity hit the floor with a surprised yelp that was followed by a groan. The younger sat up.

“Sam what the fu-“ but he was cut off with an armored fist making contact with his face, promptly knocking him out. Sam huffed and then turned to Dream who had turned on his side, and curled into a ball, shaking violently and breathing heavily as his mouth was out of use. Sam crouched down and gently touched his shoulder. Dream jerked away from the contact and cried out when the string dug in his already torn up wrists.

“Hey, hey, it’s me Sam, it’s okay Dream.” whispered Sam. Dream sobbed in relief that Sam was there. Fat tears roll down his cheeks as searing agony pulses through his lips and arms. Sam couldn’t even look at the others mouth without feeling sick. The way the string was pulled through his lips, sealing them shut, blood dripping down his face. Sam refocused on the string holding his wrists together.

“I’m gonna get the string off Dream, don’t worry.” soothed Sam as he pulled out his dagger, cutting through the layers of black strings. Dream’s arms fell limp immediately and a muffled cry came from the blonde. Sam shushed him before looking at the damage. He didn’t even have to look that long when he saw the amount of blood gushing from a very deep cut.

“I don’t have what I would need for stitches here…” mumbled Sam. Dream’s eyes shot open and tried to move away.

“Dream, Dream I’m sorry I shouldn’t have said that.” whispered Sam. Dream pushed himself into a corner, hands flying to his mouth. 

“Dream I’m sorry, please trust me.” said Sam. Dream’s eyes opened and he stared at Sam through blurry vision. Everything hurt, teh blod loss was making him feel so tired and his fucking  _ face.  _ Sam smiled at him.

“Please trust me, Sammy is gonna help you, I swear.” Dream’s breath hitched at the nickname. Dream used to call him that. Dream swallowed. Sam removed his armor and gas mask and stored it into his inventory.

“It’s okay, Dream.” Dream felt a sob building in his throat and he weakly reached out to Sam. Sam understood what he meant and moved closer, letting Dream hug him. Dream clung to him like a scared child. Sam felt the guilt settle into his chest. He shouldn’t have left Quackity here. 

“Dream, we need to get your arms healed so we’re gonna have to leave. I’m going to keep you safe. No one is going to hurt you okay?” Dream nodded weakly. Sam quickly splashed fire res on them and jumped in, leaving Quackity there. He reached the other side and ran through the guard tunnels. He grabbed a cloak from a chest and sat Dream down so he could wrap it around him and so other people wouldn’t recognize him immediately. He pulled the hood over his head and grabbed bandages. He gently but quickly wrapped Dream wrists to try to slow the bleedings. Dream whimpered, swaying in his seat. Sam put a hand on the side of his neck

“Dream you need to stay awake.” said Sam. Dream blinked before his eyes fluttered shut and he fell forwards. Sam cursed and picked him up, which jolted Dream’s face making the blonde’s eyes snap open. He whimpered and Sam debated in his mind if hitting him there was good or not. He ran through the portals and pulled out his communicator and called Bad. It rung for a few seconds before Bad’s cheery voice came through.

“Hi Sam!” said the demon. Bad was currently with Sapnap, George and Karl. 

“Bad!” yelled Sam, voice panicked. Bad’s eyebrows furrowed in concern.

“Sam what’s wrong?” asked Bad, gaining the attention of the other 3 with him.

“What’s going on?” asked Karl. Bad shushed them.

“Dream’s hurt really badly. Quackity he- fuck, he needs medical attention.” explained Sam. 

“Dream’s hurt? Uhm- okay go to the infirmary, I’ll be there shortly.” said Bad. 

“Please hurry, he’s losing a lot of blood.” said Sam. 

“Of course.” said Bad before Sam hung up. Sam looked down at Dream who whimpered, he nearly gagged at the sight of his mouth. He saw Dream trying to cover the sutures and then he noticed it was windy which was probably hurting him. Sam cursed and got his mask from his inventory, placed it over his mouth.

“It’s gonna be okay, Dream.” whispered Sam as he made his way there. Bad grabbed all his things and made his way towards the door, the others following.

“What’s going on? Are Quackity and Dream okay?” asked Sapnap.

“I don’t know about Quackity, but Dream’s hurt really badly and I need to get to my infirmary,” said Bad. The others nodded and followed when Bad took off worried for the person they all once considered a brother. Sam ran through the SMP ignoring all the people he ran by wondering who the hell Sam was carrying. Sam slowed down to catch his breath.

“Sam?” said Punz, making Sam jump, jostling Dream who groaned. He whipped around and sighed when he saw Punz.

“Fuck, Punz you scared me.” breathed Sam. Punz nodded and looked at the person Sam was holding. The hybrid noticed and pulled the hood more over his face.

“Who you got there and are you okay?” asked Punz after noticing the lack of armor and mask. Sam nodded.

“Just… A bit out of…breath.” said Sam. 

“Who?” Sam eyed Punz silently asking him to just go away but Punz didn’t move. Dream whimpered suddenly and Sam looked down. He was pale and looked like he was about to pass out. Sam moved him in his arms a bit but he barely reacted.

“Shit-” cursed Sam and he completely ignored Punz sitting Dream down, leaning him against the fence. He put his hand on the back of Dream’s head. The blonde’s eyes were glazed over and lidded. 

“Holy shit- is that Dream?” asked Punz. Sam ignored him and shook Dream’s head. 

“Dream, shit you can’t pass out. Dream!” tried Sam but Dream whimpered before his head fell forwards. 

“Dammit!” cursed Sam as he picked Dream back up and began running again, Punz following. As he neared the infirmary he saw Sapnap, Bad, Karl and George waiting outside. He slowed down and coughed. 

“He passed out, he’s still bleeding- and fuck.” said Sam.

“Let’s go.” said Bad and he led Sam to the room.

“What happened?” asked Bad as he scurried around the room grabbing things.

“Uhm, Quackity he, ugh he attacked Dream.” 

“What?” asked Karl. Sam nodded.

“I left that bastard in the cell.” Bad motioned him to come over and lay him down. Sam made his way over.

“Bad do you know how to take out stitches?” asked Sam. Bad looked at him weirdly.

“Uhm yes but why?” Sam swallowed before pulling the hood back and removed the mask. He heard multiple gasps on his left and he watched Bad put a hand over his mouth and looked away.

“W-what the fuck?” stuttered Sapnap.

“Quackity attacked him, restrained him with string that cut up his wrists and stitched his mouth shut for some fucked up reason I don’t know.” spat Sam as he laid Dream down. Bad looked away.

“Can you… put the mask back while I deal with his wrists?” asked the demon. Sam placed the mask back over his mouth and Bad swallowed and began unwrapping his wrist. 

“Quackity did that…?” asked Punz. Sam nodded solemnly.

“Had to drag him off of Dream, he was screaming and crying and Quackity was just fucking laughing. I left him in that damn cell.” said Sam. Sapnap moved closer to Dream and pulled over a chair, sitting down next to him. He placed his hand on Dream’s shoulder. George and Karl walked over, putting their hands on Sapnap’s shoulder. Sam knew he and Dream had grown up together. It must hurt like hell to see him like this. Sam sighed and rubbed his face, preparing for the long night ahead. They all settled around the room as Bad worked on him. By the time Bad got to his mouth a few people had to turn away. Even Bad couldn’t do it so Punz stepped up and slowly and painfully pulled the string out, clotted blood oozed from the wounds. Punz was going to wrap bandages but just decided to use a healing potion since the needle Quackity used wasn’t sterile and would probably cause a bad infection. The healing potion would remove any bacteria but the possibility of it leaving scars was high. Sam cursed when he saw the scars above his lips once they’d finished healing them. Now the room was mostly empty. George, Karl and Bad managed to get Sapnap out of the room gwhich left Sam and Punz but then Punz left with an unclear reasoning but he didn’t look happy that’s for sure. It was just Sam in the room now. He had taken Sap’a chair and was currently holding Dream’s hand. Sam sighed as he rubbed his head. He’d tried to get some sleep but his mind kept going back to Dream being held down by Quackity. Screaming and crying as he pulled a needle through his skin. How scared he looked and how Dream clung to him. Sam grit his teeth and looked over at Dream. He looked peaceful, eyes closed, breathing calm. He still looked bad though. The eye bags and pale skin were not helping. He couldn’t stop thinking about how he shouldn’t have left Quackity and Dream alone. He knew Quackity hated him; he just didn’t think he’d do something like this. Sam rubbed his eyes with his free hand. Why did he leave Quackity with him? Why?

“Dammit,” muttered Sam when tears came to his eyes.

“It’s my fault.” Sam turned to Dream and gripped his hand tighter.

“I’m so sorry Dream, I’m so fucking sorry.” whispered the hybrid. He didn’t know how long he sat there but eventually everyone came back, passing out pretty quickly. Sam didn’t question the bloody knuckles Punz had and how he said he’d gotten back from the prison. Sam yawned, finally feeling tired. He nearly yelled when he felt Dream’s fingers twitch. Sam sat up, gripping Dream’s hand tighter.

“Dream?” called the hybrid. Dream’s eyes fluttered open, and he blinked a few times before looking over at Sam. Sam smiled at him.

“Hey buddy, how’re you feeling?” Dream blinked but didn’t speak. His mind was blurry, memories blurred and unclear all he remembered was pain and Quackity. He whimpered.

“You don’t need to speak, it’s okay.” soothed Sam. Dream swallowed thickly, fingers twitching as his fucked up wrists began sending waves of pain through them. He didn’t know where he was but it wasn’t the cell. He was disoriented, in pain and very scared. Sam noticed the way his breathing was increasing and he had to hold back his own panic.

“Dream it’s okay, you’re safe.” Dream’s breathing didn’t change so Sam hopped onto the bed pulling Dream into a hug. Dream turned, clinging to Sam as he shook, seeking any form of comfort and touch that wouldn’t hurt. Sam pulled him close, being mindful of his wrists and running his fingers through his dirty blonde hair. He hugged Dream as the other desperately clung to him. 

“It’s okay, you’re okay, you’re safe and I'm not going to let you get hurt anymore.” whispered Sam. Dream looked up at him, vision blurry with tears as Sam smiled at him.

“I promise.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Hehehehe hurting Dream is fun :3
> 
> The idea to give him a fear of needles came to me like right before I started this and it just added to the pain :)
> 
> This is was bc writing dream angst is always very fun hehe unless u kill him that’s not always Pog bc it hurts XD
> 
> Lmao I hope u guys enjoyed!
> 
> Love you guys! 💚💚💚
> 
> -Ash :)
> 
> For fanart or if you just wanna say hi! Fanart is always allowed! Just tag me or dm me :) and don't forget credit! :D
> 
> Insta: hammy1o1
> 
> Tumblr: hamham1o1
> 
> Twitter: hamham1o1
> 
> Also! We have a discord server now! Once I get the invite link I post it here in the chapter notes :)
> 
> https://discord.gg/zz6H75en


End file.
